


Meeting You

by Hawkingbird27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: “Yeah it is. So if you came here with your friend I’m assuming that at least maybe one of you isn’t straight?” Sara asked tenatatively. “Gary’s bi, he’s known for a while now and Nora, well, I’ve learned to not make any assumptions of Nora so i’m not saying anything about that.” “And what about you?” “Me, oh no, I’m not, I’m straight.” Sara couldn’t keep the look of surprised off of her face. She had been 90 percent sure that the other girl had at least a penchant for women once she had walked in but her gaydar was apparently off its game.OrSara helps Ava discover that she isn’t as straight as she thought she was (she’s really gay). Basically its Ava coming out of the closet plus angst to come.





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Mornin’ everyone, this is just to let you know that this chapter is basically just to get things started and put everything in place. P.S. Ava’s gonna be in the closet for like a chapter and a half but she’s amazing and Nora’s an awesome friend, thanks for reading!

“And once again, why can’t you go alone Gary?” Ava asked annoyed as Gary quite forcefully pulled on her hand, essentially dragging her behind him. “Because he doesn’t want to see Constantine while being alone so that he doesn’t embarrass himself, come on Ava keep up.” Nora said from next to Ava, a smug smile on her lips. “And why exactly are you coming Nora?” Ava asked. “ ‘Cause this is going to be fun and I don’t want to miss it.” Her answer only caused Ava eyes to roll to the back of her head.

It was barely a few steps after that that the three of them were walking into a classroom with only a few students in. Ava immediately recognised the students. They were called the Legends around campus, being known for pulling legendary pranks.

Gary hadn’t told Ava much about where they were going or what exactly they were doing, but he had been pleading her for almost thirty minutes by the time she had said yes and by then, she hadn’t cared much. Although now, she wished that she had asked more questions.

There was an awkward silence once the three of them walked in that lasted for a bit too long before Sara Lance, the ‘captain’ of the Legends spoke up. “Um, welcome to the GSA, sorry about the silence were just not used to seeing new people I guess. I’m Sara Lance.” She said as she got up from the desk she was sitting on and moved towards the trio. When Ava saw that Gary wasn’t looking anywhere else but the blond man with cigarette behind his ear and that Nora couldn’t be bothered in the least by this interaction, Ava pulled her arm away from Gary’s grip and moved to meet Sara halfway in a hand shake.

“Ava Sharpe, this is Gary and Nora.” She said, trying to reduce the awkwardness. “Well everyone is welcomed here, we usually just talk about well… stuff I guess, there’s never really a topic, just talk about what you’re comfortable or what’s on your mind basically.” Sara said while sitting down on the desk next to Ava and inviting the blonde to do the same. Ava looked around to see that Gary was already fawning over the same man he was looking at earlier and Nora not too far behind, already laughing.

Seeing as she’s rather not go over there, Ava sat up on the desk next to Sara. “So what brought you three here?” Sara asked, actively ignoring the other conversations in the room. “Gary wanted to come, I’m assuming because of your friend over there,” “Constantine.” Sara filled in. “Yeah, Constantine and Nora didn’t have anything to do better than watch Gary embarrass himself I guess.” “The three of you do make a strange trio.” Sara commented. “We all went to highschool together and we were all kind of outcasts I guess so we kind’ve all ended up together at some point. What about all of you?” Ava asked, curious as to how a group of people that seemed to have such different personalities got together in the first place.

“My older sister came to this, she was in college before me, and it’s where she met her current girlfriend and so she encouraged me to come too. There was this teacher, Rip Hunter, he was in charge of this and he kind of brought us all together here, some were more forced than others.” Sara said while looking over at Mick and Charlie.

“That sounds nice.” “Yeah it is. So if you came here with your friend I’m assuming that at least maybe one of you isn’t straight?” Sara asked tenatatively. “Gary’s bi, he’s known for a while now and Nora, well, I’ve learned to not make any assumptions of Nora so i’m not saying anything about that.” “And what about you?” “Me, oh no, I’m not, I’m straight.” Sara couldn’t keep the look of surprised off of her face. She had been 90 percent sure that the other girl had at least a penchant for women once she had walked in but her gaydar was apparently off its game. “What um, what about you? If that’s not too personal that is.” Ava asked, uncertainty lacing her voice at the personal question. 

“It’s alright, we’re all pretty comfortable around here so don’t be afraid to ask questions if you have any. I’m bi, I’ve known for awhile too.” Sara acknowledge. She wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality and so talking about it didn’t embarrass her too much, at least not as much as when she had first came out. “So how long do you think your friend over there is going to spend drooling over Constantine?” “Probably until we leave.” Answered Ava, an easy smile hanging on her lips.

The meeting lasted around an hour and Ava and Sara let the easy conversation flow between them for the rest of that time before they all had to leave since there was another club that needed the room right after their scheduled meeting. The Legends had all went their own way while Nora and Ava each walked on each side of Gary, eager to tease- talk to him.

“So, Constantine huh?” Ava said, slightly nudging him in the shoulder. “I wasn’t too obvious right?” He asked looking between his friends. “No, the way you hung around him and practically drooled over him wasn’t obvious at all.” Nora said sarcastically, “Great.” Gary answered, oblivious to said sarcasm. “What about you Ava, you seemed to be pretty cosy there with the captain.” Nora pointed out. “What? No, I- we were just, we were just talking okay?” “I was just asking, you seem oddly defensive for someone who was just talking.” Nora added, an attenuated version of her smirk on her lips, Gary looking between the two, not really knowing what was Nora was talking about, having been unaware of most things besides Constantine.

“Can we just drop it, please.” Ava said, closing the conversation.

The three friends kept going back to the club for the next month, gradually getting to know all of the legends better, except Mick, he scared them a little, especially Gary.

Things between Gary and Constantine had somewhat progressed, at least from what Ava could gather from Gary’s little unsubtle comments here and there. Nora had seemed to get close to Ray, an adorable teddy bear in Ava’s opinion, and as for herself, she found herself talking to Sara often. 

She had quickly learned that the smaller blonde was quite a touchy person, something Ava found herself not completely hating. Sara was also one hell of a flirt as well which had more than once caused a red tint in Ava’s cheeks.

Talking to Sara had slowly come to be a routine where Ava would tell Sara about a few of her classes and events that had taken place in the week and Sara would usually tell her about what the Legends had been up to, her classes and her conquest of the week. Ava wasn’t exactly happy to hear about Sara’s adventures so to speak, she would a small emotion that she rather analises if only for not wanting to ruin the small stability she found in the other blonde. 

Before the club, Ava had been sure of two things, one that she was going to become a lawyer in her family’s law firm, and second, that she was going to live a comfortable suburban life with a house, a husband and 2.4 kids because that had been the only possibility. That’s the path that her parents had told to take her entire life and according to them, there was no other option, but talking to Sara for the last few weeks showed that maybe there was another option. Not once before had she thought about anything else since in her parents eyes, anything else would be a failure. Their law firm may have a been known in the country, but for all of the wrong reasons. 

The Sharpe’s weren’t unfamiliar with cases related to homophobia, racism and the occasional murder. Ava wasn’t proud of what her parents represented, but for as long as she could remember, they had been the ones to make the decisions for her. She had been lucky enough to get a full ride to college which meant that she wasn’t necessarily under their control anymore, but she was fairly certain that the fact that she had gotten said scholarship had something to do with her parents. What had given her confidence that maybe she could become something else than what her parents had always wanted her to be was talking to Sara and mostly seeing as how Nora had managed to pull herself out of the darkness that her last name had come to represent.

Nora’s father, Damien Darhk, had never been anything but a criminal. He had started selling drugs as a teenager and had slowly come to run a prolific dug ring where he would more than occasionally take part in horrific murders. He had been caught back when Nora was in her sophomore year, which had then lead her to move town and land to the same high school as Ava and Gary. Ava was still puzzled as to how the dark haired girl managed to get up out of bed every morning to come to school where insults and physical violence weren’t uncommon. That is until Mona had stepped in one day, defending the other girl.

Ava and had been walking down one of the halls only to see one of the many jocks shove Nora up against a locker. In an instant, Mona had moved before could stop her and stepped between said jock and Nora. Of course, once the guy had pushed Mona, Ava could do nothing other than step in. Not long after the fight had broken out that it had ended with Ava taking all the players down, not without receiving a few hits herself.

It wasn’t long after that that Mona and Nora would regularly come over to her house for book club, or well an excuse to relax while listening to Mona talk about the book that they were supposed to read but that only the youngest did. Mona was only a year younger than Ava, Nora and Gary but that meant that she was still in high school, a fact that had saddened the four friends but they kept regular contact with her. 

Getting back the GSA meeting, Ava was happy that her friends had found confort amongst this group and she couldn’t deny that she was also really enjoying them. It was different, in a good way, from school or the regular hangouts she had with Gary and Nora.

“So how was your week?” Sara asked taking her usual spot sitting next to Ava on the desk next to her’s. “Same as usual, what about you?” “Well, my english teacher is evil.” “Come on Sara.” “No he’s I swear, just hear me out, we have a poetry exam Friday next week and we have to give back our essay on the same day.” “You mean your essay that was assigned 3 weeks ago, did you even start it yet?” Ava asked teasingly. “As a matter of fact I have started, i have the header and… the intro.” She said the last part while looking down, avoiding Ava’s teasing look. 

“Come on Sara, no wonder you think the english course is hard.” “Shush, you’re the one that’s good at all this school stuff, speaking of which, can you help me, please?” When Sara saw Ava hesitating a little she added, “I’ll buy you pizza, pretty please?” “Um… fine, I guess you make a good argument.” “Dork.” Sara added, teasingly pushing her shoulder. “So I’ll see you Friday around 6? Laurel should be gone so we’ll have the apartment to ourselves.” Sara added with a bright smile before jumping off of the desk to go join a conversation with Zari, Amaya and Charlie, leaving behind a dumbfounded Ava. She was going to be alone, with Sara, for an entire night and she couldn’t believe it.

 


End file.
